


Like a Pornstar

by LovelyLittleGrim



Series: Like A Pornstar [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Theo, Finger Fucking, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Pornstar Theo, Smut, with a dash of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Theo doesn't know it yet, but Liam has figured out what the chimera does for a living.





	1. Lights

**Author's Note:**

> So, Theo is 19 in this and is redoing his senior year of high school alongside Liam and the baby pack.

"You're still being weird, I see,” Is the first thing Theo says to him when Liam pulls open the passenger door to his truck after school. Liam freezes, body halfway into the cab. Theo is sitting in the driver's seat, staring at him expectantly. Liam doesn't know if he's waiting for an answer or if he's waiting for Liam to continue climbing into the truck so they can go home. Liam clears his throat awkwardly and climbs the rest of the way in. He’s careful to not slam the door despite the nervous tension running through his body. 

“I’m not being weird,” Liam mumbles at the dashboard and even he can hear the guilty little uptick in his heart when he lies.

Theo levels a look at him, Liam can see it from the corner of his eye. The chimera's fingers are drumming on the steering wheel frustration apparent in every tap.

“Lie," Theo bites out. "You’ve been weird since Sunday.”

Liam opens his mouth to deny it, but nothing comes out. He closes his mouth with a loud click of his teeth and thinks carefully. If he tries to lie again Theo will just end up calling him on on it and then they'll end up arguing. Liam doesn't want that. He licks his lips anxiously and studiously doesn’t meet Theos eyes. “Look, it’s nothing for you to worry about, okay?”

Theo doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have to since his face says it all for him perfectly. He doesn’t believe Liam in the slightest.

Liam sucks in a deep breath. “It’s just something I have to deal with on my own,” He continues quickly. His heart is beating a little faster in his chest, but he’s telling the truth and he can see in the slight easing of Theo’s shoulders that the chimera has decided to begrudgingly believe him.

“Fine,” Theo huffs, putting the truck into gear and pulling out of the school parking lot to head for home. “Whatever.”

Liam releases a breath of relief. He had honestly thought the older boy would try and fight him on this a little more. He’s really, really glad Theo hadn’t. Liam doesn’t know what he would have ended up saying if pressed any further.

Theo doesn’t pull into the driveway when they reach the house. Instead, he pulls up to the curb and glances at Liam from the corner of his eye. “I’ll be home later tonight, I have work.”

Liam’s mouth goes a little dry and he can feel his entire body flare with embarrassment.

“Okay,” He stammers out, fumbling for the door handle. Theo’s brows furrow in concern, his lips pulling down into a slight frown. He looks like he might start speaking again so Liam throws himself from the truck with a hasty; “See you later!”

He bolts for the front door, grappling with his keys the entire way.

When he’s on the other side of the entryway he slams the front door closed with more force than is strictly necessary. He darts up the stairs to his room and throws himself onto his bed with a groan. He should just tell Theo the truth, not the complete truth, but maybe a little portion. Just the parts of the truth that don’t incriminate him. He’s been lying to the chimera a lot lately and he’s getting tired of it.

He pushes himself up and stares at where his laptop is lying innocently on his desk. He tells himself that he’s not going to do it even as his feet drag him over to his desk chair. He tells himself that it’s an invasion of privacy even as he loads up his computer and types in the web address to the porn site. He tells himself that there is no way he’s going to watch the video and get off on it even as he clicks Theo’s page.

He’s been lying to himself a lot too.

He’s home alone, just like he had been last Sunday night when he had stumbled across Theo’s porn page. There are seven videos’ in total, all of them of Theo pleasuring himself with his own hand or with various toys. There is even a video of Theo coming completely untouched, rutting against the air in a pair of tight boxer briefs that left little to the imagination, muscles contracting with need as his chest flushed, eyes fluttering in frustrated pleasure.

Liam hadn’t meant to get off on it. He hadn’t even meant to click on it. His curiosity had just gotten the better of him. The page says it belongs to a Ryan Wildling and Liam couldn’t help but think the guy in the click bait looked an awful lot like Theo. He was also completely enthralled by the title:  _Coming untouched._ He didn’t know how a person could do that.

So, he had clicked on it and then had proceeded to watch all eleven and a half minutes of it, hand sneaking down his own pants to jerk himself in tandem with Theo’s thrusting hips. When the video was over, and Liam’s hand was left a sticky mess he had panicked because the guy on the screen was without a doubt Theo Raeken. Liam knew that face knew those eyes and that singular mole on his cheek.

He might have taken to avoiding Theo after that. There was just no way that Liam could look him in the eye anymore without seeing the video in his mind… Not without immediately picturing the face that Theo makes when he comes.

Theo was the whole reason Liam had even been trolling gay porn sites. He had needed to know how far his attraction to men went, if it was just an emotional tie or if he would also want to be physical with males as well. All he’s learned though is that he wants to be more than a little physical with Theo.

Liam waits for Theo’s page to load, anticipation thrumming through his veins. He’s been waiting for this since Wednesday when he had clicked on Theo’s page and found out that the older boy was going to be doing a live stream tonight. Liam licks his lips as the page finally comes up, a little countdown in the corner of the screen. In just fifteen minutes Liam was going to be watching Theo masturbate in real time.

He feels a little gross, but mostly he feels ridiculously aroused.

When the countdown ends a video appears and Liam is left looking at a laughing Theo lounging on a large white settee. Theo’s hair is freshly damp like he’s just gotten out of the shower and his clothes are not the same Liam has seen him in all day at school. These clothes are tight and leave very little to the imagination. Liam can see his nipples poking through the short-sleeved white shirt he has on and he feels a little like he can’t breathe.

Theo is smiling at the camera, it’s coy and secretive. His eyes are a swirl of amusement and lust. It feels like he’s staring into Liam’s soul.

“Hey guys,” Theo says easily, his voice is always so light in his videos. Nothing at all like the smug bastard Liam speaks to. “So, a lot of you requested a live stream, so here it is. Remember if you want something special it’ll cost you extra.”

He winks.

There’s a throng of loud buzzes from the screen and Liam realizes it’s the chat going wild with requests and compliments. He reads over them, eyes flicking back and forth between the words and Theo’s sexy smile.

“Take off my shirt,” Theo says with a hum leaning back against the pillowed cushion. He fingers at the hem of his shirt, dragging it up in a tantalizingly slow manner. Inch by inch he lifts the material until he reaches his chin then pulls it up over his head, eyes alight with mischief. His voice is low when he asks; “Now what?”

Liam glances down at the chat bar where it asks for his card information, the letters large and cheerful. He shakes his head, pulls his eyes back up to Theo. The chimera is leaning back again, hands slowly ghosting up and down his stomach as he reads what others are asking him to do.

“Play with my nipples,” Theo reads lowly and Liam watches with bated breath as Theo’s hands travel up to his chest. The chimera bites down on his bottom lip as he pinches at the taunt little nubs, rolling them through his fingertips. Liam has learned from watching Theo’s other videos that the older boy’s nipples are extremely sensitive. 

Apparently, Theo’s followers have also clued into this fact.

There’s a plethora of more chimes as the chat once again blows up. Theo laughs; a soft breathy sound. It alone makes Liam tremble with want. When the chimera leans closer to the camera to read the scrolling chat Liam leans in closer too, eyes riveted on Theo's face.

“Naughty,” Theo chuckles, eyes moving back and forth as he reads, then he turns directly to the camera and licks his lips. “I like it.”

Liam’s fingers tremble as he enters his credit card information. He feels dirty with every number he types into the empty little bar, but he can’t seem to stop himself.

 _I’m not really going to request anything,_  He thinks.

He’s lying again.


	2. Camera

A little bar pops up after he’s finished entering in his information. It asks him for a pseudo name. Liam bites his lip nervously as he slowly types in LittleWolf and hits enter. He knows he’s playing with fire right now, but he likes the tingle of danger that ripples up his spine.

Liam lets out an uneasy breath. There are several other users listed that have wolf in their name. Including one DaddyWolf that keep talking about knotting Theo until he’s full of his cum. Liam wrinkles his nose when Peter of all people pop into his mind. He shakes his head roughly. No, just no.

Liam can tell the moment Theo sees his username pop up into the chat bar. The chimera sits up a little straighter, eyes widening ever so slightly, lips parting like he wants to turn to the camera and say Liam’s name. Liam’s body is a coil of tension, breath coming in shallow puffs as he waits. Slowly, Theo’s shoulders loosen, the surprise slipping from his eyes. Theo gives a minute shake of his head as if telling himself:  _There’s no way._

Liam slouches back in his chair, heart thundering in his chest.  _Fuck, that was stupid._ He lets his eyes fall shut as he tries to regain control of his breathing, panic running through his veins like poison.  _So, fucking stupid._  He hears the sound of a body shifting and quickly opens his eyes.

Theo’s settling back into the settee, one hand still plucking languidly at his nipples while the other one slips into his mouth per request. Liam watches in fascination as Theo sucks on his index finger, pulling it deep into his mouth. Theo’s eyes are trained on the chat bar. He smiles around the digit dragging it down over his bottom lip revealing his perfect teeth. Theo bites at the tip of his finger playfully before trailing it down his bare chest.

He stops just before he reaches his jeans, fingers rubbing at the line of dark hair beneath his belly button. “Is this what you want?”

He dips a finger beneath the waistband teasingly. His voice is breathy when he looks at the camera and says, “Tell me.”

There’s a rush of chimes from the chat as nearly every viewer hurries to type in and pay for a request. All of them variations of telling Theo to take off his jeans. Theo gives a slow sultry grin, his thumb popping open the button of his pants. He’s not wearing anything beneath the dark denim. There’s just the continuation of Theo’s happy trail and deliciously tanned skin.

Liam digs his fingers into his thighs painfully to keep himself from doing something stupid. Like, typing.

Theo pulls his jeans down in a tantalizingly slow fashion, graceful and seductive even as he bears more of himself to a chatroom of complete strangers. Liam has watched all of Theo’s video’s, he’s seen Theo naked, but it’s still just as erotically breathtaking as the first time.

Theo lets his jeans fall to the floor with a muted thud. Liam’s fingers itch to be on his keyboard. There are so many things he wants to see Theo do. Liam lets out a needy groan when Theo falls back onto the white couch and spreads his legs putting himself on full display. The chimera cocks his head to the side, a lock of hair falling into his dark eyes. “Like this?”

Liam’s mouth goes dry. He can feel himself growing harder and harder in the confines of his own jeans. There are several quick chimes on the screen. Liam watches as Theo’s eyes grow darker with lust as he reads them.

Theo brings his right hand back up to his mouth and licks a long stripe across his palm, tongue slipping in between his fingers until they’re all shiny with saliva then he reaches down and grips himself, squeezing lightly at the base. He doesn’t move his hand, just holds his hard length and waits patiently for more words to appear, waits to be told what to do.

A whine rises up from the back of Liam’s throat.

“Want me to go slow,” Theo breathes, a shiver running through his body as he slowly moves his hand up and back down to the base of his cock. “Do you want it like this?”

“Yes,” Liam gasps, hands scrabbling for his own belt buckle and pushing his jeans down his thighs eyes never once straying from his computer screen. He feels dizzy with lust, air coming in hard pants.

“Do I have a boyfriend,” Theo reads hand lazily pumping himself. He pretends to think about it before shaking his head, breath hitching as he flicks a finger over his weeping slit. “No, no boyfriend.”

Theo bites down on his bottom lip as his attention focuses on the chat screen. It pulls free of his teeth when he laughs. “Do I want one?” He shoots the camera a smarmy grin. “Are you offering?”

The chat lights up with volunteers. Liam doesn’t blame them, he’d gladly offer himself as a tribute. Theo’s laughter rings in his ears, breathy and pleased. The chimera’s cheeks are red like after everything he’s done in front of the camera this is what embarrasses him; the knowledge that people want him. “So, flattering.”

Theo splay’s his legs farther apart as he leans back deeper against the cushion. His hand is moving faster now, precum glistening around the slit of his cock provocatively. Theo’s head falls back on the couch, a moan slipping from his lips. The chimera arches his hips up in time with the pulls of his hand. The chat is dead silent everyone far too enraptured by the picture Theo makes.

Liam’s fingers twitch towards his keyboard. He wants to see Theo finger himself open, he’s seen it in the other videos, but Liam wants to know that Theo is doing it because of him because Liam told him to. His hands shake with each press of a letter key until finally the sentence is written, is alive and waiting to be sent. Liam holds his breath, shuts his eyes and presses enter.

His heart nearly stops when he hears the chime signifying the request, his eyes shooting open. He’s desperate to see Theo’s reaction. Theo’s breathing hard, cock hard and leaking in his hand, eyes fluttering open as he turns his attention to the chat screen somewhere to the left of the camera.

Theo takes a shuddery breath, his eyes slowly trailing back up to the camera. His voice is husky with arousal. “Okay, LittleWolf.”

Theo leans a little off camera to the right, grappling with something until he lets out a tiny sound of triumph and sits back up holding a small tube of lube. He looks up at the camera coyly through his lashes as he twirls lubricant through his long fingers. “How do you want me?”

Liam doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what to type. His mind is fucking blank save for the image of Theo looking at him and asking how Liam wants him to finger himself. Liam is short-circuiting

“Come on, LittleWolf,” Theo rasps, pushing himself further up the couch. “You have to tell me how you want me.”

Liam rushes to type out a response, misspelling ‘knees’ so horrendously that he’s surprised Theo can even read it.

“You want me on my knees,” Theo whispers as he pulls his legs up onto the couch. He lifts himself up onto his knees, spreading his legs apart as he stares back over his shoulder at the camera. “Is this okay?”

Theo is going to be the death of him Liam realizes as he watches Theo open the tube of lube and spread it across his fingers. Liam slips a hand into his boxers and grips himself hard at the base to keep himself from coming. He wants to wait—needs to wait—until Theo can come with him. Theo’s slick hand runs across the smooth planes of his ass leaving a shiny trail along his skin that Liam wants to follow with his tongue.

Theo leans his head down, resting it on the soft white cushion beneath him, his ass raising higher in the air. Liam bites back a loud moan as Theo uses his left hand to spread himself apart. His lubed fingers circling at his entrance; massaging the sensitive skin. Then, finally, Theo sinks a single finger inside himself with a needy whine.

Liam’s breath stutters to a stop, hand squeezing tightly at his dick.

“Fuck,” Liam gasps watching as Theo slowly fucks himself back against his fingers. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Theo’s breath is ragged. Liam can just see his profile when Theo turns his face to the side so he can breathe. Theo’s mouth is open wide, lips bitten red. There’s a flush high on his cheeks that brings attention to the singular mole on his face. Fuck, Liam wants to kiss it, lick it. He wants Theo so fucking bad.

“Oh,” Theo moans out, Liam can see the tremble in his thighs as his fingers brush over his sweet spot. “Oh, God.”

Liam wants to type out that Theo is an atheist, but he’s already incriminated himself enough and if Theo doesn’t know that LittleWolf is him than that little bit of knowledge would definitely tip Theo off. Liam scoots his desk chair back farther from his desk, so he can spread his own legs out and keep himself from requesting anything else.

Liam pulls roughly at his dick, following the glide of Theo’s fingers disappearing into his ass. He wants to fuck Theo, make him beg for it.

“Please,” Theo whimpers and for a heart-stopping second Liam thinks the chimera somehow heard him. His voice is so quiet, too quiet for any humans watching to hear him. “Please, Li—”

Liam comes all over his hand with a surprised groan, body jerking with the force of his release. On the computer screen, Theo is still fucking himself, hand moving faster and faster as he chases his own pleasure. The chat is blowing up. All of Theo’s viewers telling him to come for them. Liam swallows thickly over the knot in his throat and closes out of the window, shame coiling through him. He stares down at the mess in his lap, cum cooling over his thighs and lower stomach. He swipes a finger through it as he catches his breath.

He really shouldn’t have done that, but fuck he enjoyed it


	3. Action

Liam is just stepping out of the bathroom fresh from a shower when he nearly collides with Theo in the hallway.

“Shit,” Theo hisses in surprise taking a quick step back. “Watch where you’re going, Dunbar.”

“Sorry,” Liam stammers jerking back into the bathroom door.

Theo lifts a single eyebrow at him eyes skating down Liam’s body and then back up to his face. “Kind of late for a shower, isn’t it?”

“No,” Liam mumbles focusing his gaze just to the left of Theo, so he doesn’t have to look him in the face. “It’s never too late to practice good hygiene.”

“Right,” Theo says dubiously.

Liam’s mouth feels oddly dry. He just wants Theo to move out of the way so that he can retreat to the safety of his bedroom. Standing here alone in this hallway with Theo is dangerous. Liam can smell Theo and it’s driving him crazy. He wonders if Theo had even tried to clean himself up after his live stream or if he had just slipped back into his own clothes and drove home. Liam can smell the salty-sweet scent of Theo’s release in the air, it hangs around the chimera like an intoxicating cologne.

Liam shuffles from one foot to the other and clears his throat awkwardly. “Uh, it’s late, I should get to bed.”

Theo nods and moves past Liam to head towards his own room. “Night, Littlewolf.”

A noise slips from Liam’s lips completely uninhibited, embarrassment and arousal flaring through him at the nickname. Liam’s an idiot. He shouldn’t have used LittleWolf as a pseudo name, not when Theo calls him that so often. Liam flushes as he thinks about Theo on his knees looking coyly into the camera asking Liam if this is how he wants it, of Theo slowly fucking himself on his own fingers.

Theo pauses, head tipping to one side, eyes narrowing into slits as he stares down at Liam. “It _was_ you,” Theo growls and pushes Liam back against the bathroom door with enough force that Liam cracks his head against the wood. “Why would you—Why were you even on—Liam what the fuck?”

“I’m sorry,” Liam says quickly, hands coming up to push at Theo’s shoulders. “I didn’t mean to, I just, it was an accident!”

“An accident,” Theo says in disbelief taking several steps back until he hits the opposite wall, his shoulders slumping. “How is finding me on a gay porn site and accident? Are you trying to blackmail me or something? I thought we were past all that.”

Liam’s nose wrinkles. “What, no, why would I try to blackmail you? I didn’t even know you would be on there the first time.”

Theo doesn’t look like he believes Liam at all, his voice is low and accusatory: “What were you even doing on a gay porn site, Liam?”

“I like guys, too,” Liam admits, and it feels right, feels truthful. He shrugs with a nonchalance he doesn’t feel. “It’s a fairly new revelation.”

“How new,” Theo asks, eyes boring into Liam.

Liam swallows hard, makes himself look into Theo’s face. “I don’t know…What day did you move in?”

Theo’s mouth parts in surprise, but he doesn’t say anything. He just stares at Liam, eyes dark, face expressionless. They’re both quiet for a long time, the only sound in the hallway is their breathing and the rapid thud of Liam’s heart. Liam feels more than a little exposed standing in the hallway in only a towel, revealing his secrets to the object of his desires.

“You said the first time,” Theo murmurs after what seems like years, there’s a tendril of nervousness in his voice.

“What?” Liam croaks, mouth dry. A mantra of _shit shit shit_ running through his head.

Theo takes a step towards him eyes glimmering in the soft yellow light of the hallway. “You said you didn’t even know I would be on there the _first_ time… How many time have you visited my page, Liam?”

“Oh,” Liam rasps, fingers twisting nervously in the thick material of his towel. His words trip over his tongue. “I—I don’t know, once or twice?”

A slow grin spreads over Theo’s face as Liam’s heart skips a tick with the lie, the chimera sheds his anxiety like a snake shedding its skin.

“Want to try that again,” Theo chuckles, stepping even closer.

Liam licks his lips, wetting them so he has a second longer to gather up the mess of his jumbled thoughts. Theo’s right in front of his now, lips twisting into a smirk the longer Liam takes to answer. Liam’s voice is barely a whisper when he says; “A lot.”

Theo has him crowded back against the door, hands pressed against the wood on either side of Liam’s head. He leans down so that they’re face to face, noses nearly touching. Liam can feel Theo’s breath against his lips when the chimera speaks. “Did you like them, Littlewolf? Did you get off on watching them, on watching me?”

Liam lets out a shuddery breath at the nickname, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He nods, nose brushing against Theo’s, there’s no point in lying now. Not when Theo is close enough to smell the raw desire coming from him, the pure want. “Yeah.”

Theo smiles, leaning in to whisper against Liam’s mouth—"Good.”—He swipes his tongue over Liam’s bottom lip once and then kisses him. Liam groans when Theo presses in closer, body flush against his. Theo smells like sex, it’s a heady intoxicating scent and Liam wants to wrap himself in it completely.

Liam lets out a little growl when Theo pulls his mouth away. Theo laughs, light and breathy and Liam is so gone on him it’s ridiculous.

“Do you want to order me around, Liam,” Theo asks, mouthing along Liam’s neck. His teeth sink into the lobe of Liam’s ear and tug, mouth hot and wet. He releases it, warm breath ghosting over the side of Liam’s face. “Do you want to tell me what to do?”

“Fuck,” Liam breathes, he can feel himself growing hard beneath the towel, can smell the strong scent of his own arousal as it mixes with Theo’s. “Yes.”

Theo steps away from him, there’s a mischievous glint to his eyes as he holds out his hand for Liam to take. “Come on, LittleWolf, tell me how you want me.”

Liam grabs his hand and pulls Theo back against him, catching the chimera’s mouth roughly with his own. Theo makes a noise of surprise against his lips before melting into the kiss, mouth opening up with little convincing. Liam walks him backward until Theo’s pressed tightly to the opposite wall and gasping for breath.

Liam tugs Theo’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites down hard enough to make Theo groan. He smiles against his mouth, the taste of copper coating his tongue. “I want you on your back, Theo. I want you begging.”

“Yes,” Theo says, voice like honey, slow and thick with want. “Okay.”

 

“Off,” Liam tells him the moment they fall through his bedroom door. Liam’s room smells like guilt and cum and desperation. Liam’s no longer wearing his towel, he’d lost it somewhere between the third and fifth kiss in the hallway. “Fuck, take your clothes off, Theo.”

Theo slips his shirt off over his head and lets it fall to the ground. He glides his hands down his chest to the buckle of his belt, fingers deft and sure as he undoes it and pushes down his jeans. His eyes never leave Liam’s as inch by delicious inch of skin is revealed. Theo’s smile is pure sex, “Tell me what you want, Littlewolf.”

Liam pushes him back onto the bed with a low growl, crawling on top of him, thighs on either side of Theo’s waist. He leans in close dragging Theo’s arms up above his head and pressing them into the mattress. “You’re a fucking tease,” Liam mumbles, nipping at Theo’s bottom lip.  

Theo hums his agreement against Liam’s mouth, hips bucking up into him searching for friction. Liam’s slides down Theo’s body, kissing and licking down his neck and chest. He stops at Theo’s nipples, breath fanning across the pert little nubs. He catches Theo’s eyes as he languidly swipes his tongue over them.

Theo lets out a stream of breathy curses head falling back against the mattress when Liam drawls one into his mouth and bites down. Liam pulls it lightly with his teeth, just enough to be painfully good, then let’s go. Liam slides his hands down from Theo’s wrists, his right hand pausing at Theo’s mouth the other moving to Theo’s neglected nipple and plucking at it. He brushes his thumb across the full set of bitten lips. “Open up.”

Theo’s mouth open’s immediately at the order, eyes hazy with lust as Liam slips two fingers inside. Theo’s tongue dances around and between his fingers, sucking on them like a pornstar until they’re nice and wet. Liam pulls his fingers from Theo’s mouth, leans up just enough to give him a fleeting kiss and then he’s moving farther down the bed parting Theo’s legs to settle between them.

Theo hikes his legs up higher, grasping them with either hand. Liam has to close his eyes and breathe through the lust that hits him like a train at seeing Theo expose himself so fully. Theo smiles at him, it’s soft and just a hint playful, nothing like the cocky smile on the live stream. This one is more private, real, it sends Liam’s heartbeat skittering. Liam leans in close and kisses one of Theo’s thighs, tongue laving at the skin as his fingers ghost along Theo’s entrance. It’s surprisingly wet, Liam makes a noise of confusion.

“Lube,” Theo shivers beneath him. “I’m still wet from the lubricant. I used a lot.”

He pauses to suck in a deep breath.

“I was thinking of you, you know. When I was fucking myself,” Theo continues unabashedly. “I wanted it to be you.”

Liam bites into the flesh of Theo’s thigh to hide his groan, teeth digging into the skin hard enough to leave the soft flesh bruised with the outline of his teeth when he pulls away. His licks at the indentions as his finger rubs against Theo's opening in soft little circles. He slips his finger inside with little resistance. 

Theo jolts, a low drawn out moan pushing through his lips, cock waving heavily in the air, precum glistening at the over the head. 

Liam remembers Theo murmuring so softly in the live stream, quiet enough that no human could hear. “You were going to say my name.”

Theo makes a noise of incoherent agreement.

Liam works him open slowly despite the chimera still being pretty loose. Liam wants to take his time, he wants to savor. Theo’s legs are trembling in his hands, knuckles white with the force of holding them up. Liam slips a second finger inside, feeling around for that little spot to drive him wild.

“Fuck,” Theo stutters when Liam finally finds it, breath heavy. “Liam, please.”

Liam slips a third finger inside the chimera, stretches him out until Theo is writhing against the sheets, a plethora of pleas falling from his kiss-swollen lips. Liam pulls his fingers out and grasps himself tightly at the base to line himself up with Theo’s opening. He pushes inside slowly, inch by inch disappearing into the chimera. It’s impossibly warm and wet and everything Liam has wanted since Theo had first moved in.

When Liam is fully seated he reaches out and wraps his hands around Theo’s ankles, pulling the chimera’s legs over his shoulders. His hands slide down Theo’s long legs and up around Theo’s waist where he digs his fingers in hard and deep enough to cause bruises. He pulls himself out to the tip, a slow drag of skin and thrusts back in.

Theo’s hands have traveled back up above his head, fingers tangling in the sheets. He looks close to shifting, eyes flickering between dark hazel to honey gold and back again. _Fuck,_ Liam thinks. He’s never seen anything as sinfully beautiful as this, as Theo.

Liam pulls out and thrusts back in, setting a brutal pace that has Theo pleading for Liam to touch him. For Liam to let him come. Liam releases one of Theo’s hips to wrap a hand around the chimera’s dick. Theo is hot in Liam’s hand, the head of his cock leaking precum, coating Liam’s palm so it slides easily up and down the hard shaft. Liam swipes his thumb along the slit.

“Are you going to come for me?”

Theo nods his head, claws tearing into Liam’s sheets as Liam speeds up his hand. “Good, then come.” He tells the chimera and Theo listens, coating his stomach and Liam’s hand in his sticky release. Theo clenches down on Liam’s dick when he comes, a loud moan tearing from his throat. Liam is so glad his parents both have such demanding jobs because otherwise, this would be awkward.

Theo clenches down on Liam’s dick as he rides out the waves of his pleasure, body jerking as Liam continues to slowly pump his oversensitive cock. Liam groans at the feeling of Theo around him, of the heat and the tightness that engulfs him so thoroughly. Watching Theo come on the computer doesn’t even compare to witnessing it in real life, to causing it or feeling it. Fuck, Liam is never going to recover from this.

Theo’s hands reach out to him, gripping into the flesh of Liam’s shoulders as he continues to thrust into the chimera, his pace becoming frenzied and erratic as he chases his own release. Theo digs blunt nails into his skin. His eyes are dark as he stares up at Liam.

“Come on, Littlewolf,” He breathes hungrily.

Liam loses it. He groans loud and long as he comes deep inside the chimera, hips stuttering. He feels like he might black out, but he doesn’t by sheer force of will. He doesn’t want to miss a single second of being here with Theo like this.

Theo’s legs slide from his shoulders, resting on either side of Liam’s waist. Liam carefully pulls out and drapes himself over Theo, burying his face into the chimera’s stomach as he catches his breath. He feels disgustingly sticky, skin coated in sweat and come, but he’s too comfortable to leave the bed now, body heavy with happiness and exhaustion. He can feel the gentle thumping of Theo’s heart as it slows down, can feel as Theo’s breathing gets softer and softer.

 “Do you have a boyfriend,” Liam asks when he feels like he can speak again, lips twisting up into a smile as he thinks of Theo’s live performance from earlier.

“How many times am I going to get asked this question tonight?” Theo inquires dryly.

Liam snorts out a laugh, hands digging into Theo’s sides. “Just answer the question, Theo.” He raises his head just enough so that he can see the chimera’s face.

Theo rolls his eyes. “You know I don’t, Dunbar.”

Liam hums lightly and licks a line up Theo’s stomach to his sternum, where he presses a sloppy kiss, right over the chimera’s heart. “Do you want one?”

Theo’s lips twitch in amusement even as his hands tangle in Liam’s hair to pull him closer. “Are you offering?”

“Yes,” Liam says against his warm skin, eyes staring straight up at Theo’s.

Theo’s fingers tighten painfully in Liam’s hair and then he let’s go. Liam can hear his heart thundering in his chest again. Theo’s eyes are wide, alight with surprise. Liam pulls himself up to press their mouths together. “Theo?”

“Yes,” Theo says, his hands coming up to rest behind Liam’s neck and tugs him into a deeper kiss. 

“Good,” Liam murmurs. 

“Also, I’m not quitting my job,” Theo tells him when he pulls away. “I don’t care if we’re dating.”

“That’s fine,” liam grins. “I’m a big fan of your work.”

Theo snorts and pushes his face away, “You’re a dork, go to sleep.”

Liam laughs as he rolls off of Theo onto the bed beside him. Theo grumbles a bit when Liam wraps his arms around him to pull him close, but he doesn’t try to get away. Just huffs out a breath and sinks back against him. “Night littlewolf.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a little half-assed. It kind of is. I had it all typed out yesterday but my computer decided to restart before I could save it and I lost everything. Rewriting it was a frustrating ordeal.


End file.
